


Hold Me Tight

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers has lost his parents. Every night he suffers from nightmares. On a night he had a bad nightmare, his best friend, Bucky Barnes, comforts him.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The title is taken from the song Hold Me Tight by BTS.
> 
> I enjoy writing pre-serum Steve and Bucky. I love Bucky realizing just how strong Steve really is.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve lay on the cushions, his body shaking uncontrollably. The blankets lay tangled across his feet having been kicked there by his fitful sleeping. A low groan escaped his lips as he flipped over onto his side and clutched at the cushions under him. Bucky’s eyes slipped open slowly, the darkened room making it hard for him to see Steve. Bucky could hear Steve through the dark and tossed off his own blanket to slide to the floor.

The room was chilly, and Bucky shivered as he felt his way around the floor until his hand connected with the couch cushions that were laid out in a makeshift bed. Sliding his hand along the rough fabric, Bucky’s hand brushed Steve’s back. It was hot and sticky with sweat and Bucky gripped at Steve’s arm lightly. Steve continued to shake under Bucky’s hand, and Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s arm.

It had been like this for the last few days. Steve would shake and cry out in the middle of the night. Bucky would pretend not to hear him, to give Steve the respect of mourning in his own way. Every time Bucky woke up to Steve’s crying, he felt a pang of pain run through him. A part of him wanted to help but another part knew just getting Steve to stay with him had been a miracle. How Steve had lived by himself for two weeks until his parents rent was up and with these horrid nightmares puzzled Bucky. For a small guy, Steve was a lot stronger than he looked.

Even when Steve came out in the middle of the day, stumbling and looking like he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep, he would tell Bucky that he was okay. Bucky wouldn’t believe him but instead would hand him the food that he had made and changed the subject to something mundane. What they were going to do that day, what groceries they needed to shop for, when Bucky’s next shift was. Through it all, Bucky wanted to fold the younger man into his arms and tell him that he was safe.

Now he pulled on Steve’s arm lightly and nearly fell over when Steve woke with a gasp and sat up. “Buck?” Steve’s sleep addled voice reached Bucky, and he saw the shadow that was Steve turn to him. In the darkness, Bucky could swear that he could see Steve’s blue eyes shining.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

“You were shaking and groaning in your sleep.” Silence filled the room after Bucky spoke. He watched as the shadow that was Steve curled in on itself.

Steve let out a puff of breath and shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Come on.” Bucky stood up, offering his hand to Steve. The chilly air in the room seemed to spur Steve to stand as he took Bucky’s hand and pulled himself up. Steve’s breathing was labored as if he had run a race or was on the verge of an asthma attack. Bucky’s ears pricked to listen for the rough breathing that would indicate Steve having trouble but only found him breathing more as if he ran a race. “You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the cushions.”

“No.” Steve took his hand away from Bucky’s, taking a step back. “This is your apartment, I’m not taking the bed.”

“You can’t be sleeping on the cold floor Steve.”

“It’s warm, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I’m doing this for your health. Now take the damn bed.” Bucky said sternly and flopped down onto the cushions. They were still damp with Steve’s sweat and he pulled the blanket up to his chin to show that this argument was over.

Steve let out a heavy sigh and Bucky heard the bed creak as Steve got into it. The silence stretched before them, neither wanting to say something. Right when Bucky was on the cusp of sleep, Steve spoke. “Bucky?”

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed, his eyes closed and his breathing starting to slow.

“Why….” Steve trailed off and Bucky cracked an eye, flipping over to look at Steve. “Why don’t we share the bed?”

Bucky chuckled and smirked despite Steve not being able to see it. “Trying to get me into bed Rogers?”

“No!” The word came out loud and settled in the air around them. “I just meant…”

“I get it Steve, I was joking.” Bucky chuckled again and threw the blanket off. “Thank God. These cushions are uncomfortable.”

Looming over the bed, Bucky looked down at Steve who seemed so small curled up in it. “They’re fine.”

“Now I know you’re lying. Move over.” Nudging Steve over, Bucky curled up on his side, facing Steve. Being closer meant that Bucky could see Steve’s face in the darkness and the slight blush that had crept over Steve’s skin.

Bucky watched as Steve picked at the blanket that was covering them. “The cushions are fine.”

Shaking his head and mussing his hair against his pillow, Bucky didn’t argue and instead reached forward to pat Steve’s shoulder. “Whatever you say.”

Steve nodded and rolled over, his back facing Bucky. The smaller man curled in on himself again. It was a protective position that Bucky was used to seeing and he couldn’t help but reach forward to squeeze Steve’s arm again.

“What is it, Buck?” Steve’s voice comes out muffled against the pillow.

“Do….” Bucky’s words died on his lips and he closed his eyes as he dropped his hand. “Nothing sexual but do you want me to you know... cuddle you?”

Bucky felt the bed move as Steve turned over and finally opened his eyes to meet Steve’s. There was no conflict on his face as Steve nodded. Bucky slipped forward, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and holding him to his chest. Bucky hadn’t held someone against his chest like this and he relished in the feeling of the heat of Steve’s body against his own. Pillowing his head on his other arm, Bucky closed his eyes again. “Night Steve.”

Steve’s arm brushed Bucky’s as he used his hands to cradle his head as he slept. “Night Bucky.”

From that night on they slept like this. Bucky would have his arm slipped around Steve’s waist and Steve would sleep with his body pushed against Bucky’s. The nightmares slowly subsided as Steve felt comfort in that pose. After Bucky left for the war, Steve felt himself longing for the feeling of his best friend against his back.   
When Steve woke up in the future, he found himself waking up several times a night and wondering where Bucky was only to be reminded of the fall. Falling asleep seemed harder after that. When Steve found Bucky again, the Bucky he knew and that remembered him, they fell back into this position. Even when Bucky lost his metal arm and gained a new one and the cold metal pushed against Steve’s skin, Steve felt comforted. As long as Bucky was there to protect him and Steve was there to reassure Bucky that they were safe, they slept through the night and were hardly bothered by nightmares again.


End file.
